Promises
by First Of The Year
Summary: Había conseguido a una sola persona a la que podía denominar "amigo" en años, y verlo morir frente a él había roto algo dentro suyo. "N-No me v-vuelas a dejar K-Kenny, p-por favor." .::Kip::.


Kenny hacía equilibro al caminar por un escalón que lo separaba del suelo, de unos treinta centímetros que poseía rejas negras de estilo gótico, las cuales separaban las calles del viejo cementerio del pueblo.

-Y Kyle estaba todo; "¡Deja de joder a mi pueblo culón!" y Cartman "¡Me meto con quien yo quiera, rata judía!"- imitaba a la perfección las voces de los recién nombrados mientras hacía muecas, haciendo que su acompañante se ría.

-La verdad no sé cómo haces para soportar eso todos los días, realmente te admiro Kenny.- dijo Pip con una sonrisa sincera.

-Nah; el verdadero héroe aquí es Stan, él sí escucha todas sus peleas, yo solos los ignoro.- sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros y saltando del escalón hacia suelo para quedar a la misma altura que el pequeño rubio.

Tuvo que pasar un buen tiempo para que Pip se acostumbrara a tener estas bizarras conversaciones con el inmortal. Todo había empezado el día en que le pidió a Kenny si podía entregarle una carta a Damien, quien no había vuelto a la tierra desde que vino al pueblo por primera vez.

_¿Por qué una carta?_ Porque no había nada más personal que una, no era lo mismo mandar e-mails o mensajes de texto, además de que Pip siempre había sido una persona fanática de lo antiguo y muy tradicional.

Hace unas semanas se había animado a acercarse al Team Stan para hablar solamente con el rubio, ganándose miradas de asco y odio por parte del resto del grupo. Ni con dieciséis años había logrado hacer amigos. No podía creer que Kenny había aceptado darle su carta al pelinegro la próxima vez que fuera al infierno por él.

-Kenny, ¿Damien ha respondido mi carta?- preguntó con esperanza, haciendo que el inmortal mirara el piso y aplastara las hojas marrones del otoño adrede.

-No… lo siento Pip.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos con sinceridad.

Le dolía que el inglesito esperara la respuesta del anticristo, al que cada vez que Kenny le preguntaba por la respuesta de Pip siempre decía lo mismo.

"_Demonios, me olvidé de nuevo… Tsk, la próxima semana si me acuerdo le responderé."_

Odiaba la actitud de Damien, odiaba que pensara que Pip estaría siempre pendiente de él, esperando su respuesta.

Más le dolía saber que todo eso **era** **cierto**.

-Oh, bueno. Debe estar muy ocupado… Sí, eso debe ser.- sonrió para sí mismo, volviendo su vista al camino, provocando que la sangre de Kenny hirviera de enojo, pero solo negó rápidamente, tratando de no pensar en eso.

Pip sintió como le quitaban la gorra de un segundo al otro. Cuando buscó al responsable, vio a Kenny, sonriendo con diversión y con su preciada gorra en su mano agitándola frente a su cara.

-Recupera tu gorra Pippers.- dijo para tratar de sacar al anticristo de los pensamientos del pequeño y de los suyos.

-¡Kenny!- Pip trató de quejarse, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita, como _siempre_ que eso pasaba.

Empezó a perseguir a McCormick por la solitaria calle, no era una persona rápida y el mayor corría con la fuerza de un animal. Corrió todo lo que pudo, que fue poco en realidad, hasta que se vio obligado a detenerse.

-K-Kenny, e-espera.- murmuró entrecortadamente, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas como soporte, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Te rindes tan pronto?- escuchó la picara voz de su amigo no muy lejos de donde él estaba.

Levantó su vista para responderle pero no tuvo tiempo para decir nada, ya que, de un segundo a otro, Kenny se encontraba en plena calle, donde un auto lo había atropellado, y todo frente a sus azules ojos.

Algo dentro de él se rompió. ¿Cuántas veces había visto morir a Kenny frente sus ojos desde el día en que empezaron a juntarse? ¿Siete, quince… cincuenta? No sabía, no quería prestarle atención a ese horrendo detalle, pero cada una dolía más que la anterior.

Lo único que logró hacer fue dar media vuelta y correr dirección a su casa.

**... **

Pip estaba sentado en su cama, tenía sus piernas cerca de su pecho y sus brazos abrazándolas mientras que ocultaba su rostro. No había dejado de llorar desde el incidente de esa tarde, que había pasado ya hace unas horas y la noche ya había caído. No podía detenerse, porque temía que de Kenny no volviera, de que esa fuera su muerte definitiva y nunca más volviera a verlo.

_¿Por qué todas las personas que quiero me terminan abandonando?_

No podía soportar otra perdida; primero sus padres, su hermana y luego Damien, el único amigo que había conseguido en ese pequeño pueblo, que luego decidió abandonarlo poco tiempo después.

Hasta que Kenny apareció.

Si bien por un periodo de tiempo su relación con el inmortal era que Pip le entregara la carta, él se la diera a Damien, este diera su respuesta y que él se la diera a Pip, esa rutina había cambiado completamente el día en que Kenny le hizo una pregunta.

"_Uh… ¿Y cómo va todo?"_

Esa pregunta tan simple, hecha en el silencio incomodo luego de que Kenny le había dado la carta por parte de Damien fue el inicio de una pequeña charla entre ellos, que luego se convertiría en una charla diaria y luego en una simple y bonita amistad.

Pip se largó a llorar con más fuerza ante el recuerdo hasta que sintió algo suave en su cabeza.

-Ngh…- murmuró, levantando su cabeza.

-Hola Pippers.- Kenny murmuró, sonriendo levemente, sentado en su cama frente a él con las piernas cruzadas, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hace unas horas el auto no le hubiera pasado por encima, provocándole la muerte automáticamente.

El pequeño levantó su mano temblorosamente hacia su cabeza y las yemas de sus dedos tocaron una tela que rápidamente reconoció como la tela de su fiel gorra.

Empezó a temblar y a llorar con más fuerza que antes, mientras que se encogía en su lugar.

-N-No me v-vuelas a dejar K-Kenny, p-por favor.- sollozó para luego soltar un lastimero "_Prométemelo_."

Kenny levantó el mentón de Pip y colocó sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza y ocultar su rostro en el cuello del pequeño.

-Te lo prometo.- susurró.

* * *

**Pequeño, simple y mierdoso, lo sé. **

**No se por qué, pero últimamente me obsesioné con esta pareja y es en lo único que puedo pensar. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo más probable es que suba otro fic sobre ellos. **

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
